Love Never Dies
by jyvonne13
Summary: After Donald and get into a huge fight, Daisy kicks him out and he ends up at Mickey and Minnie's house. It's up to Mickey and Minnie to help them relive how and why they fell in love in the first place and get them back together.
1. Chapter 1

**back at it again with another Mickey Mouse story. I've had a lot of the scenes in this story burning in my mind for a long time and I finally decided how I wanted to put them together. This story is partly inspired by the cartoon** **"Adorable Couple" where Mickey and Minnie are of course the perfect couple and Donald and Daisy are the bad one. I've never written a story that's more so Donald and Daisy centered though so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1:

It was 10:00 at night, the stars and the moon shined bright overhead as a shiny red car drove through golden gates with two M's engraved into them. Up the stone driveway the car went until it parked in front of a massive mansion.

"I just can't stop loving you," the couple in the car sang along with the radio. "And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do. 'Cus I just can't stop loving you."

The song ended and Mickey leaned over and gave his beautiful wife a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

She ran her fingers across his cheek and he smiled as he always did. "I love you too."

They turned off the radio and unbuckled their seat belts. Before Minnie could touch her door, Mickey was already there to open it for her. She'd known him almost her whole life and he never once failed to be such a gentleman.

He held her hand as she stepped out of the car and they walked up to their front door to go inside.

They two had spent the evening on a lovely date to one of their favorite restaurants, a fancy restaurant called Victoria & Albert's located in the heart of Disney World, and had gone to see a play of Aladdin which afterwards they went backstage to personally congratulate the cast one on a wonderful job on one of their favorite Disney movies.

The two of them, along with their friends, had been working nonstop on cartoons the past few weeks and Mickey and Minnie decided it was about time they took a break to focus on nothing but each other.

As soon as they opened the door, Pluto bounded over to the, to say hello. They rubbed his head and gave him a hug.

"Hey buddy, did you miss us?" Mickey said.

Pluto nodded and licked both of their faces.

Mickey closed the door behind them and took Minnie's hands in his. "I hope you had fun tonight."

"Everything is fun with you darling," she said. The smile that lit his face made her so happy. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He immediately responded by leaning in to her and kissing her harder. Her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist. She found herself behind pushed backwards until she found her back against the wall.

He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes which were burning with love for him. "The night's not over."

"What else do you have planned?" She asked excitedly.

"A bubble bath," he said smirking at the joy that lot her face. His hand went under her skirt and slowly started to climb her leg. "And other things."

She shivered with desire. Then she pulled his face back to hers and began to kiss him more passionately than before. He held her close, pressing his body against hers. They both let out soft moans. Just when the heat between them was starting to rise...

The doorbell rang.

"Damn it," Mickey mumbled frustratedly. He hated being interrupted when he was about to make love to his wife.

They went to open the door once again and saw Donald standing there with suitcases.

"Donald, what are you doing here so late?" Minnie asked surprised.

"And what's with the bags?" Mickey asked.

"Daisy kicked me out," Donald said clearly very angry. "Can I stay with you two for the night?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Minnie said.

They went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So tell us what happened," Mickey said kinda hoping this would go by fast so they could get back to what they had started.

"We got into a fight," Donald said.

"Well you and Daisy always fight. What made this time different?"

"Daisy's so damn annoying!" Donald exclaimed. "'Donald do this! Donald do that!' She's ear bleeding! And I told her that and she said I get mad at her too much and don't care about her. Of course I care about her! Why the hell would I have put up with her this long if I didn't?! But she just kept yelling and yelling, I swear to god I was ready to tear my hair out! But instead of doing that I threw her antique vase onto the floor and she pushed me into the floor and started beating me up. I told her she's fucking crazy and she told me to get out."

Mickey and Minnie looked at him in shock.

"Donald, you've got to go back home and apologize," Minnie said.

"Mins right, that's no way to treat each other," Mickey said.

Donald shook his head stubbornly. "No way! I'm not apologizing, she started this! I don't care if I ever see Daisy again. Now I need to stay with you two, at least until I can find somewhere else."

Donald and Daisy had fought before and they always got back together. Mickey and Minnie knew they'd make up by tomorrow and put all of this behind them.

"You can stay Donald, just pick one of the guest rooms upstairs," Minnie said.

Mickey stretched and yawned. "It's late, I think it's time we go to bed."

They all went upstairs. Donald went to a room on the opposite end of the hallway and Mickey and Minnie went to their room and closed the door behind them.

Minnie put down her purse and kicked off her shoes. Before she could do anything else Mickey was wrapped around her kissing her again. Minnie giggled. "Should we run the bath now?"

His hand found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. "I'm not sure if I'll make it to the bath Min."

She let the red dress fall to her feet leaving her in only a bra and panties. She could practically see his heart beating out of his chest. "Like what you see?" She said seductively.

He pulled her back into his arms and picked her up bridal style. "You bet." He carried her over to the bed and the second half of their date night began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning Mickey woke up with his wife snuggled into his chest and her hair tickling his nose. A content smile spread across his face. He loved those kinds of nights with her, he never wanted them to end.

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her. She was still fast asleep in his arms with a slight smile on her face. He wondered if she was dreaming about him.

He lay there with her for about 10 minutes and then decided to surprise her with breakfast.

As he got out of bed Pluto hopped off the foot of the bed as well. Mickey put on some pajama pants and a red robe and then went downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he was surprised to see Donald sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee looking tired and distressed.

"Good morning," Mickey said.

Donald looked up from the coffee cup. "Good morning Mick," he said with a yawn.

Mickey went to the refrigerator and pulled out some English muffins and fruit, Minnie's favorite breakfast. "You gonna go apologize to Daisy today?" He asked as he stuck the a English muffins in the toaster.

"Of course not," Donald said halfheartedly. "It wasn't my fault, why should I apologize?"

"Well part of loving someone is apologizing first, even when you feel like it's not your fault," Mickey said as he started to cut up the strawberries.

"That's because you're too soft Mickey. You won't see me ever apologizing first to that self centered, annoying...beautiful...charming...angel!" All of a sudden Donald's face fell into his arms and he started to cry.

Mickey and Pluto were surprised. They hadn't seen Donald cry this much since his mother died. Mickey sat at the table next to him. "You okay?"

"I love her Mickey! I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life! She's beautiful, and smart, and perfect but she's never going to take me back! I don't know how I can ever live my life without her!"

"That's why you need to go talk to her."

"But I was horrible to her! Why would she ever love me again?"

"She'll love you for the same reasons she loved you in the first place."

 _It was 1935 when Donald had first met Daisy. Back then their careers were just starting to get off the ground and they were becoming quite popular._

 _One particular day, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were sitting outside of the Disney studio going over scripts for their next cartoon and smoking cigars._

 _"So Walt auditioned this new girl to be in cartoons," Mickey said._

 _"Is she hot?" Donald asked._

 _Mickey shrugged. "I haven't met her. Minnie knows her though. She told me she met her working at a beauty salon and told her she should audition."_

 _"Well if Minnie likes her then she must be great," Goofy said._

 _"Hi boys!" Minnie said. They looked up to see Minnie coming towards them clad in a cute dress and bow as always and next to her was an equally pretty girl with white blonde hair tied back wearing a dress and high heels._

 _Donald's heart stopped when he saw her. She was beautiful._

 _"Hey baby," Mickey said giving his girlfriend a hug and kiss._

 _"I'd like all of you to meet Daisy Duck. She'll be joining our cast."_

 _"It's nice to finally meet you all," Daisy said._

 _Donald put the cigar in an ashtray and took Daisy's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Daisy. Hopefully we'll be working together really soon."_

 _Daisy took her hand back. "I'm sure we will."_

 _"Come on Daisy, let's go inside," Minnie said. "I'll show you around."_

 _After they left Donald swooned. "She's gorgeous! I want to go on a date with her."_

 _"Then ask her Donald," Goofy said._

 _"I will," Donald said confidently. "She'll be mine in no time."_

 _Later that day Donald caught up with Daisy as she was leaving the studio for the day. "Hey Daisy."_

 _"Oh hi Donald," she said with a pearly white smile._

 _"How are you liking working at the studio so far?" He said casually._

 _"I love it," she said happily. "I've always wanted be an actress. Working with you guys and the Walt Disney is a dream come true."_

 _"Well i have to say you're really good at it," he said._

 _"Aw thanks," she said._

 _Now it was time to reel her in. "Are you doing anything later?"_

 _"Um, no, why?"_

 _"I was wondering if you'd let me take you to dinner?" He said smoothly. Sexy flirting mode never failed!_

 _"Oh, um, I don't think so."_

 _He was surprised. "No, I insist," he persisted. "There's a really nice place on the boulevard. I think you'd really like it."_

 _"No really, I don't..."_

 _"It'll be fun, I swear."_

 _"Really Donald, I have to go." She walked away fast to avoid any more conversation._

 _Donald watched her go feeling absolutely confused. Why didn't it work? It worked on everyone else? Why didn't Daisy want to go out with him?_

 _*WW*_

 _The next day he was at a diner with Mickey and Goofy. It was right up the street from the studio and one of their favorite places to hang out at the time._

 _"She shot me down guys!" Donald exclaimed still confused by the day before. "I don't understand!"_

 _"Maybe you're just not her type," Goofy suggested._

 _"I will go out with Daisy!" Donald exclaimed._

 _"Alright relax, relax. There's gotta be something you can do," Mickey said._

 _All of a sudden they heard the door chime. When they looked up Minnie, Daisy, and Goofy's girlfriend Sylvia walked through the door._

 _"There they are," Minnie said looking over to where the guys were sitting. "Hi boys!"_

 _Mickey waved them over._

 _"I can't sit with them," Daisy said quietly to them. "Donald Duck likes me."_

 _"That's a good thing," Sylvia said excitedly._

 _"No it's not!"_

 _Donald smoothed his hair down. "Isn't she lovely guys?"_

 _"She sure is Donald," Goofy said romantically._

 _"Such sweet lips."_

 _"The sweetest."_

 _"She's so perfect."_

 _"I agree," Goofy said. "Doesn't she have the most beautiful red hair you've ever seen?"_

 _Donald snapped out of his trance. "What? No! Not Sylvia, Daisy!"_

 _"Oh, well Daisy is pretty too."_

 _The girls came over to them. Minnie sat next to Mickey and immediately gave him a hug and kiss and Goody ran his fingers through Sylvia's long red hair. Daisy was left to take the seat next to Donald but she felt weird because of the day before._

 _"How are you doing Daisy?" Donald said._

 _"I'm doing okay Donald, how are you?" She said picked up the menu in front of her._

 _"I'll buy you a milkshake," he offered._

 _"You don't have to..."_

 _"Really, it's on me."_

 _"Well, um, alright."_

 _He felt accomplished. He caught Mickey's eye across the table and winked and Mickey nodded approvingly._

 _They all spent the next hour together talking, laughing, catching up, and getting Daisy into their group of friends. Donald felt like things were going well with her and by the end of the day he was ready to make another move._

 _As they were getting ready to leave the girls grabbed their purses and the guys put on their hats and they headed out of the diner._

 _"See you guys next week," Goofy said._

 _"Where are you two going?" Minnie asked._

 _"I've got a modeling gig in France and we'll be spending the week in Paris," Sylvia said excitedly._

 _"Cool! Have fun," Minnie said._

 _Sometimes they were led to wonder how Goofy managed to end up with a gorgeous model like Sylvia. Not to mention the two were opposites in every way. But as they say opposites attract._

 _Goofy and Sylvia headed off to go pack for their trip and Mickey and Minnie planned to go relax at Mickey's house for the night._

 _That left Donald and Daisy alone together._

 _"I had a great time, you guys are a lot of fun," Daisy said happy that she had been so accepted into a group of amazing and kind actors._

 _"Yeah we have a great time, there's more where that came from," he said._

 _She giggled. "You're very funny Donald. Well I guess I ought to be heading home now."_

 _"How about you let me walk you home?"_

 _"You don't have to go through the trouble, I don't live far," she said._

 _"It's no trouble, a lady shouldn't be walking alone in the evening anyway."_

 _"Well alright."_

 _They walked together to Daisy's house and had a good time talking and getting to know each other a little more. They arrived at Daisy's house, a small yellow house in a quaint neighborhood._

 _"Thank you for walking me home," Daisy said as they got to her door._

 _"No problem," he said. "You know Daisy, I was wondering if you'd reconsider going out to dinner with me sometime."_

 _"Donald...you are very sweet and you're a great friend. But I'm just not interested, okay?" She opened her front door. "I'll see you soon."_

 _*WW*_

 _"What did you do?" Mickey said to Donald when they were at the studio sitting in the lobby with Minnie._

 _"I didn't do anything wrong!" Donald exclaimed._

 _"Well you must have done something."_

 _"I just don't understand! Why wouldn't Daisy like me?!"_

 _"Donald, there's something you should know," Minnie said as she sipped her tea._

 _"What?"_

 _Suddenly they saw the door open and Daisy walked in with a guy. He was tall with sandy brown hair and a short beard and looked quite strapping in some slacks, a cardigan, and a hat._

 _"This is nice," he said looking around._

 _"Told you," Daisy said. She caught sight of Mickey, Minnie, and Donald. "There they are!" She led the guy over to them. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Robert. I've told him all about you and he's been dying to meet you."_

 _Mickey and Minnie shook hands with Roberts. Donald was shocked. So this was why Daisy didn't want to go out with him. He should have known. He felt like an idiot._

 _"Pleasure to meet you Donald," Robert said._

 _Donald reluctantly shook his hands. "You too Robert." He sat back down with his arms crossed and was quiet as everyone else engaged in conversation._

Donald sighed and put his face back in his hands. "Daisy's hated me since day one. No wonder she hated me now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Later that day, Minnie had gone to get pedicures with Daisy. She also figured it would be a good time to figure out exactly what happened last night and try to get them back together.

"He said he threw a vase on the floor..." Minnie said as she explained what Donald had told them.

"My grandmother's antique vase," Daisy said bitterly.

"And then you pushed him and beat him up."

"What would you have done?!"

"I don't know if I would have done something so extreme."

"He deserved every bit of it. He says I'm annoying and I'm argumentative. You know Donald. He gets made over everything! The one time he pushes me over the edge I'm the bad guy!"

"One time?" Minnie said. She knew Daisy had popped off on Donald many times.

"Okay, however many times he's tipped me over the edge it was well deserved on his part."

"You know he really does miss you," Minnie said.

"I don't care. I never want to see him again for as long as I live."

"Come on, you two are perfect for each other."

"I thought so too Minnie. But sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I had married Robert in the first place."

 _A lot changed over the next five years. The Disney Studio had expended, they hadn't out their first movie, won multiple awards and broke records. Goofy and Sylvia had been married for four years. And Daisy had just gotten engaged to Robert._

 _Daisy had invited everyone to her and Robert's house for an engagement announcement party. So far no one knew except Minnie who she had called immediately after Robert had popped the question._

 _Daisy was setting up drinks and food for all of their friends who would be arriving any second. Suddenly the doorbell rang and their first guests arrived._

 _She ran over to answer the door and it was Mickey and Minnie. "Hi guys! Come on in."_

 _"What's this all about?" Mickey asked. Daisy had told everyone this was a special party but didn't say what it was for and Minnie clearly knew but wouldn't tell him._

 _"It's a surprise!" Daisy said excitedly._

 _"Mickey, Minnie, so glad you can make it!" Robert said as he came down the stairs. "There's food in the kitchen..."_

 _"It's not ready yet dear. How about you and Mickey chat while Minnie and I finish getting everything set up?"_

 _She led Minnie into the kitchen with her._

 _Minnie picked up Daisy's hand and looked at the beautiful engagement ring again. "I can't believe this is happening!" she said quietly._

 _"I know, me too!" Daisy said. "You and Mickey need to hurry up so we can have a double wedding."_

 _Minnie giggled. "All in good time Daisy."_

 _Daisy sat at the table and Minnie sat next to her. "I've dreamed of this since I was a little girl. I can't believe it's happening now."_

 _"Robert is a wonderful man, you deserve it," Minnie said. She was eternally happy for her friends, but she did wonder something. "Did you invite Donald?"_

 _Daisy nodded. "Yes, I did. I'd rather Donald find out this way with everyone else, you know?"_

 _After asking her to go out with him years ago, he'd been relentless for a while in flirting with her and trying to be with her. But she had been with Robert for so long. Donald was sweet and sometimes she wondered maybe if she hadn't been with Robert then they might have had a chance._

 _He seemed to have accepted this recently though. He'd been in several relationships, none of which lasted. She wondered deep down if he did still have feelings for her and it kind of made her happy to think about it. She felt bad, but Donald of all people had to know that this was the direction her life was going in and it was something he needed to accept._

 _"You know Minnie, sometimes I wonder..." She stopped herself. It was too late to wonder._

 _"You chose Robert for a reason Daisy," Minnie said knowing what she was getting at. "You have to follow your heart."_

 _Daisy smiled. "You're right Minnie."_

 _Before long all of the guests had arrived and Daisy had them all gathered in the living room to hear the news. "Everyone, we've got some wonderful news to tell you."_

 _She looked at Robert. "Should you tell them dear?"_

 _Robert chuckled. "You tell them my little flower."_

 _Daisy held out her hand to reveal the ring. "We're engaged!"_

 _The room broke into a round of happiness and congratulations. Daisy caught a glimpse at Donald. He looked shocked._

 _Indeed he was. Somehow he had always believed he had a chance with Daisy. Despite her being in love with Robert and having told him that many times he never gave up. In his heart he knew they were supposed to be together. But now that she was engaged, he felt nothing but heartbroken._

 _The rest of the evening was spent celebrating Daisy and Robert's engagement. Donald pretended to be as excited about it as everyone else but his heart wasn't in it._

 _At the end of the night Daisy saw all of her friends to the door. The last to leave was Donald. He took one last look at Daisy, sweet beautiful Daisy who he could never have. "Congratulations."_

 _"Thank you," she said wishing there was a way she could make it up to him. The two of them had become very close since they'd first met and she didn't want to hurt him. "You know, I really care about you a lot. You'll always be one of my best friends."_

 _It wasn't what he wanted, but he would take it. "Thanks, you'll always be one of my best friends too."_

 _With that she reached out and gave him a hug. Her embrace was warm and feminine and again he wished she was his._

 _He pulled away before she did. If he couldn't have her why torture himself? "I'll see you around." He walked over to his car fighting back tears._

 _She felt a little choked up as well. But then Robert came over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. She fell into his arms. She realized it never would have worked out with Donald anyway. Their personalities clashed too much as it was, sometimes they didn't get along. Being with Robert was right. Minnie had said to follow her heart and she felt like she had made the right choice._

 _Her and Robert hardly ever fought in the time they had been together. He was gentle and kind. Why did she ever choose abrasive and hot tempered Donald Duck over him?!_

"I get what I deserve I guess," she said sadly. "Robert was a perfect man. He probably doesn't even give a shit about me anymore."

"Don't you love Donald?" Minnie asked.

"I do but...sometimes I don't know about us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A few days later Donald and Daisy still hadn't made up. Donald was still staying at Mickey and Minnie's house and honestly he was starting to get kind of annoying. It was time for him to leave and time to get their friends back together.

One afternoon they found him sitting in their living room watching TV in his pajamas eating cheesecake. "Hey guys," he said not looking up from the TV.

"Where'd you get the cheesecake?" Mickey asked suspiciously.

"From the fridge. It was the last one, lucky me right?"

Mickey was seething with anger. He loved his best friend dearly but that was the last straw.

Minnie looked at him concerned. "Honey..."

"He ate my cheesecake...!" Mickey exclaimed ready to start getting mad and possibly throw something at Donald.

Minnie hugged him and kissed him. "We'll get you more cheesecake honey." She ran her fingers across his cheek and he started to calm down.

He sighed. "Alright fine."

"Donald, it's about time you got back with Daisy," Minnie said.

"I don't want to."

"But she misses you."

"No she doesn't."

"Yeah she does. She said so herself. She said she really misses you and wants you back and the only reason she hasn't gotten back with you is because she's afraid you don't want her anymore," Minnie said.

Donald was surprised. "Daisy said that?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Minnie said. "She also told me this morning that she wants to meet up with you for dinner tonight so you can work things out."

Mickey looked at Minnie surprised. "She did?"

Minnie elbowed him. "Yes she did." Even though Daisy hadn't said any of this.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Mickey said. "She did."

"Well. If she wants to that badly then I guess I'll meet up with her," Donald said. "But I won't make any promises."

Mickey and Minnie left the room and high fived each other.

"Wait so Daisy never said any of that right?" Mickey said.

Minnie shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

"Then what's going to happen when we take Donald to dinner and she's not there?"

Minnie hadn't thought of that. She thought for a moment and then got an idea. "You just keep Donald entertained until 6:00 and the take him to Olive Garden. I'll meet you there with Daisy."

Mickey kissed her. "I love your ideas."

*WW*

A little while later Minnie was at Daisy's house feeding her the same story but with Donald saying it instead.

"He really misses me that much Minnie?" Daisy said in shock.

"Yeah he does. He desperately wants to be with you Daisy. You should see him. He really misses you."

Daisy thought for a moment.

 _They arrived at the huge magnificent cruise ship for their two week vacation. They had been planning this for weeks and everyone was super excited for it._

 _"Come one Sylvie!" Goofy said putting Sylvia over his shoulder._

 _"Goofy don't you dare!"_

 _Too late, he was already running onto the cruise his with her tossed over his shoulder._

 _"Ah! Goofy! Put me down!" She said pretending to be mad but in reality she was laughing._

 _Everyone else laughed. Goofy and Sylvia were still opposites in every way but it made their relationship hilarious. Goofy was the crazy one and he brought the weirdness out of Sylvia._

 _"I'm so excited! This ship is beautiful!" Minnie exclaimed as she danced forward._

 _Mickey grabbed her hand and danced with her. "Not as beautiful as you lovely one." He pulled her close to him and kissed her very passionately. The two of them had just gotten married a few months ago and they were still in their honeymoon phase (although Mickey and Minnie remained in their honeymoon phase forever)._

 _Daisy and Robert were also on the trip. Despite being engaged for nearly two years, the two of them still weren't married._

 _Daisy had been putting the wedding off. Originally they were going to get married a few months after their engagement, then a few months after that, and now it had been a year and 8 months and they still weren't married. But every time they got close to having the ceremony, Daisy would have second thoughts and out off the wedding because of one person._

 _Donald Duck._

 _They had never been together and weren't getting together anytime soon. But they spent so much time together and had gotten to be so close. Donald didn't dare try to get with Daisy again, he knew she was engaged and in love with Robert, but he couldn't help sometimes showing her that he still held feelings for her deep down._

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot."

"Great! Let's get you ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She got Daisy in her favorite dress and did her hair and makeup. Then drove her to Olive Garden where they went inside and met up with Mickey and Donald who had already gotten a table.

"Hi Donald," Daisy said coldly.

"Hi Daisy," he said just as coldly. "So I heard you miss me."

"I heard you miss me."

"Ha! What a laugh!"

"So you don't miss me?" She said angrily.

"If you're talking about your constant bitching then no, I don't."

She glared at him. "You Donald Duck are the most hateful jerk I've ever met in my life!"

"Right back at ya toots!"

Mickey and Minnie looked at each other nervously. This was not what was supposed to be happening.

"Come one you guys, you're supposed to be making up," Mickey said.

"I wouldn't make up with him if my life depended on it!" Daisy grabbed her purse and stood up ready to leave.

Minnie jumped in front of her. "You're not going anywhere! You two love each other and you know it! Enough with this stubborn fighting!"

"Don't you remember why you got together in the first place? How you got together?" Mickey said. "We were all there, we all know how much you loved each other back then and how much you still love each other now."

 _They had been on the ship for a week. They were having the time of their lives. The ship had a water park, fancy dinners every night, movies, dancing, you name it. They did everything and went to bed exhausted and ready for more the next morning._

 _They had been at the pool late at night. There was a band playing by it that they went to see and it was spectacular._

 _By the end of the performance it was late and they all retired to their first class rooms below the deck._

 _Donald and a Daisy ended up going down together and stopped just below the stairs._

 _Goofy and Sylvia danced past them laughing and stumbling and nearly falling down the last few stairs. Clearly they were drunk but they were having too much fun to care._

 _"My god guys," Donald said shaking his head at how ridiculous they were._

 _"Don't drink any more!" Daisy told them._

 _"We'll drink all. We. Want," Sylvia said._

 _"Come on Sylvia, I want to give you something," Goofy said._

 _"What is it?!" She said excitedly._

 _"It's a surprise."_

 _"It's his dick!" Donald said. He and Daisy broke down laughing._

 _"Shhh! Don't tell Sylvie!" Goofy said before closing the door to their room behind him._

 _"They're crazy," Daisy said laughing._

 _"Those two of all people should really lay off the alcohol," Donald said._

 _Daisy giggled. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"Yeah, see ya."_

 _But neither of them left. Instead they moved closer to each other, hearts beating fast. They knew they shouldn't, they really shouldn't, but they wanted to and they both knew it._

 _They kissed very passionately. It was a relief, it was like they had been waiting to do this for so long. Finally inhibitions were gone. Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck. Donald held her close to him, touching her everywhere, taking in everything he'd wanted for such a long time._

 _As he kissed her neck she ran her hands through his hair full of desire for him. She didn't want to go back to Robert. This was what she wanted. She couldn't hide it anymore._

 _Things were starting to go far. That's when she realized...what was she doing?! She was engaged! She'd been with Robert for years. And here she was about to go to Donald Ducks room!_

 _Reluctantly she pulled away from him. It nearly caused her physical pain to have to do it. He tried to go back in but she stopped him._

 _"What's wrong?" He said confused._

 _"I can't do this," she said breathlessly. She tried to walk away but he stopped her._

 _He couldn't let her leave. They had gone this far already. The only thing in the world that he wanted was for her to stay. "Daisy, I love you."_

 _Her eyes filled with tears. "I know, I love you too. But I can't. I'm sorry." She ran across the hall to her room before she could change her mind._

 _*WW*_

 _The next morning she was sitting with Minnie and Sylvia after breakfast. Minnie noticed Daisy was being quiet and usually she was the most talkative out of all of them._

 _"Why are you so quiet today?" Minnie asked._

 _"You're going to think I'm insane," she said._

 _"No we won't. What's wrong?" Sylvia said._

 _"I made out with Donald!" Daisy finally admitted._

 _"Whoa what?!" Sylvia exclaimed._

 _"Why?! When?!" Minnie said just as shocked._

 _"We were about to go to bed last night and we were talking and...I don't know, it just kind of happened."_

 _"Wait, what kind of making out was this?" Sylvia asked._

 _"Everything," Daisy said. "I was this close to going to bed with him."_

 _"But what about Robert?" Minnie asked._

 _"I don't know Minnie," Daisy said feeling so distressed and conflicted. "This is why I kept putting off the wedding. Something about it didn't feel right. And then last night with Donald...it felt so real. I felt like this was what I've been missing. But I don't know what to do."_

 _"You need to break it off with Robert," Minnie said._

 _"Now hold on," Sylvia said. "Let's not be too hasty."_

 _"Clearly she loves Donald."_

 _"But is this love or lust? We were all drinking last night, you saw how me and Goofy were acting. Are you sure this is how you really feel? You've been with Robert for such a long time, just think about it for a while."_

 _Daisy just nodded. Sylvia was right. It could have just been the booze talking. But at the same time, deep down, she knew she meant what she said when she said she loved Donald._

 _Meanwhile, Donald, Mickey, and Goofy were having the same conversation. Robert went to go find Daisy and Donald felt like this was the perfect time to find out what to do from Mickey and Goofy._

 _"Good, he's gone," Donald said after Robert left._

 _"Why did you want him to leave?" Mickey asked._

 _"Because I made out with Daisy last night."_

 _Mickey and a Goofy gasped. "Was it good?" Goofy asked._

 _"It was amazing. I love her you guys. But I don't know if she still wants to marry Robert."_

 _"Just ask her," Mickey said._

 _"It's not that easy!"_

 _"It doesn't have to be complicated. You're never going to find out if you don't talk to her."_

 _"And what if she decides not to marry Robert after all?" Goofy said. "Then again, she could go through with the engagement and leave you in the dust..."_

 _"That's not helping!" Donald exclaimed._

 _"Look, you're never going to find out how she really feels about you if you don't talk to her Donald. Trust me," Mickey said._

 _*WW*_

 _Donald decided Mickey was right. He did need to talk to Daisy, it was the only way he would be able to set things straight. If not it would haunt him for the rest of his life._

 _That afternoon he found Daisy on the deck standing by the edge of the boat looking deep in thought. Donald came over to her. "Hi."_

 _She jumped when she heard his voice. When she saw him her heart beat fast. "Hi."_

 _"I wanted to talk to you."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I really do love you," he said. "And about last night..."_

 _She wouldn't make eye contact with him and was fiddling with her bracelets nervously. "It wasn't...it wasn't supposed to happen but..." She looked into his eyes. Piercing gray eyes that she couldn't ignore. "But I..." She found that they were both moving closer to each other. "I love you too."_

 _Again she couldn't fight it. She wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him again, just the way they did last night. He held her close to him feeling overcome with relief after the validation that last night was actually real._

 _She rested her head on his shoulder and they held each other for a few minutes under the night sky. Then she remembered Robert again. She pulled away from Donald but this time didn't leave. Instead she looked into his eyes again. How could she possibly love him more?_

 _"You don't have to marry him," Donald said._

 _"But I've been with him for such a long time..."_

 _He put his forehead on hers. "Who do you love more?"_

 _There wasn't even a question in her mind. She put her hands on his face and kissed him again. "You." He kissed her lips and her face and her neck. She sighed. "I love you so much."_

 _They spent the night out together, away from their friends who were having fun in the casino. After a while they found themselves in Donald's room. With the door locked and only the bedside lamp on they lay on the bed with the sounds of kisses and moans filling the room._

 _He started to pull her dress off but she stopped him. "I want to make love to you Daisy." He surprised himself. With anyone else it was just sex but with her it was special. It was making love to her._

 _"I'm still engaged," she said still feeling conflicted._

 _Donald let go of the dress. He loved her and he wanted her, but he wouldn't make her if she didn't want to. Instead he lay next to her and held her. "When did you know you loved me?"_

 _She smiled. "Honestly...back when I first got engaged. I shouldn't have gone through with it, I should have been with you. But I thought it was what I wanted at the time. When you left the engagement party I really didn't want you to go."_

 _"You should have said something."_

 _"Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _"You were fucking engaged what was I supposed to do?"_

 _"Haven't you ever seen a movie? The guy gets down and begs for the lady to be with him and then she breaks off the engagement."_

 _He snickered. "Well I like this better, just wish it had happened sooner. When are you going to break off the engagement?"_

 _She hesitated. "I don't know."_

 _"You're not going to get married still, are you?" He said trying to hide how worried he was._

 _She smirked and rolled him over to sit on top of him. "How could I after all this?"_

 _"You could just be leading me on," he said with an equally teasing smirk._

 _"Because I'm a horrible person right?"_

 _He chuckled. "Well, not entirely."_

 _She glared at him. "Entirely?!"_

 _"You're really beautiful when you're angry."_

 _A soft smile touched her face. She leaned down and kissed him again just as lovingly as before. He ran his hands up the silky skin of her legs, up to her panties where he rubbed how wet they were becoming, and finally grabbed the hem of her dress again which he proceeded to lift. This time she didn't stop him._

"I'm sure if you search deep down you'll find those feelings again," Minnie said. "We've seen you two through everything and you always got back together before. Are you going to let a broken vase and a few hurtful words get in between what you fought for in the first place?"

Donald and Daisy looked at each other for a moment. As they looked at each other they saw what they did when they first met, when they realized they loved each other, when they first kissed on that cruise ship, and everything else.

Daisy sat back down and Donald reached out and held her hand.

"They're right. This is silly, you know?" Daisy said.

"I'll always love you," Donald said looking into her beautiful green eyes. "Even if you are really insufferable."

She glared at him. "Donald..."

He smirked. "You're still beautiful when you're angry."

She couldn't stay mad at him, she never could then and she couldn't now. "Come here you jerk." They reached out to each other and kissed each other.

"Looks like our work here is done," Mickey said. He took a Minnie's hand and they decided to leave their friends alone for the night. They seemed like they would be okay.

"I'm glad they're back together," Minnie said. "I always knew they were meant to be together."

"Yeah same here. I just wish I still had my cheesecake!" Mickey said still bitter about earlier that day.

Minnie giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband. "How about we go get you some more cheesecake baby?"

His face lit up. "Can we get it with extra cheese?"

She kissed his lips. "We'll get as much cheese as you want."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 _There were only a few days left on the trip. Everyone was still having fun but things between Daisy and Donald were getting heavier. They'd spend a lot of time together, stealing kisses whenever they could. Daisy still hadn't broken off the engagement with Robert wanting to wait until after the trip to end it. She'd spend time alone with Donald without him knowing, and occasionally spending time with him so as to not seem too weird. Their friends all knew that they had admitted feelings to each other that night below the deck of the ship and noticed the way they looked at each other but not knowing anything beyond that they were dying with curiosity._

 _Finally the trip was over. They got off the cruise ship and Donald pulled a Daisy aside. "Tell him."_

 _"Now?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I can't tell him now."_

 _"I'll tell him we were fucking."_

 _She narrowed her eyes at him. "You'd better not."_

 _He smirked. "Try me."_

 _"You irritate me."_

 _"You love me," he said so his smirk widening._

 _"I hate you, you jerk."_

 _He knew she didn't mean it, they'd interacted like this long enough. He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away worried Robert would see. "Later," she whispered._

 _She went up to Robert. She did have to tell him, and there was no easy way to do it. "Robert."_

 _"Ready to go home baby?" He said kissing her cheek._

 _She shook her head. "No,I..." She suddenly felt her heart hurting. Robert was a wonderful man, it wasn't his fault her feelings for Donald had surpassed her feelings for him. He was a good man and he deserved more. "I can't marry you."_

 _Roberts face fell. "What? Why?"_

 _"Oh Robert, there's no easy way to say this and the last thing I want is to hurt you. I've loved you for so long but I just don't feel the same way anymore. That's why I've been putting off the wedding, I just can't..."_

 _"Is there someone else?" He asked clearly very upset._

 _"Well..."_

 _"Is there someone else," he repeated more firmly._

 _Suddenly Donald was behind her. "I fucked your fiancé."_

 _Daisy's eyes got wide. "Donald Duck...!" She shouted._

 _Robert glared at both of them. "I should have known it was you. How long has this been going on?"_

 _"The whole damn trip," Donald said._

 _She put her hand over his mouth. "Just a few days!"_

 _Robert seemed to accept the defeat. "You know what, you can have her Donald. It's fine. I'll go." He turned to leave._

 _Daisy out her hand on his shoulder. "Robert wait." He turned to face her. "I really did love you. You're an amazing man. I want you to be happy." She took her ring off and put it in his hand. "Go find someone who will make you happy."_

 _Robert turned to leave then she looked at Donald. "You're a horrible person! Why would you tell him that?!"_

 _Donald just shrugged. "Fight me." Then he pulled her into his arms._

 _"Don't hug me," she said even though she didn't fight his embrace. He kissed her lips and then she gave in and kissed him as lovingly as she could. They had finally made it and they would never let each other go._

Daisy was sitting on the couch at her house the next day. They had always been like that. Ever since they got to know each other and to this day they were. She didn't know why, maybe they just enjoyed antagonizing each other. It was what made their relationship work.

Suddenly Donald came into the room with something behind his back. "Hey Daisy."

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

He handed her a wrapped box and sat next to her. "It's for you. Open it."

She took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was an exact replica of the vase. "Wow, Donald, where did you get this?"

"There's an antique shop about an hour away. I shouldn't have thrown the other one on the floor. It's not exactly the old one, but hopefully it makes up for it..."

Before he could say anything more she pulled him to her and kissed him as hard as she could.


End file.
